


I Just Want To Touch You

by WldCatSprStr_14



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WldCatSprStr_14/pseuds/WldCatSprStr_14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur never lets Merlin touch his arse, which is basically the cruelest torture. Merlin is determined to find out why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want To Touch You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 5 of the [](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/profile)[summerpornathon](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/)  : Switch. Voyeurism themes! No beta so please point out any errors!

Arthur doesn’t bottom.

At least that’s what he tells Merlin when they start dating and the topic of sex comes up. Merlin feels disappointed for the moment because Arthur’s arse is ridiculous.

It was the first thing to get Merlin’s attention, perfectly shaped and tempting in the most ungodly way; he’d spent three weeks staring at it in the uni fitness center before finally making the decision to chat Arthur up one afternoon in front of the weight rack.

That fleeting disappointment comes back though and slowly starts to morph into something else. They’re now three months into their relationship and Merlin finds himself increasingly uncomfortable whenever they have sex. Not because Arthur won’t bottom to him; Merlin is a very happy switch and Arthur inside of him is pretty fucking fantastic. No, it’s because it’s becoming frustratingly apparent that Arthur’s aversion to bottoming goes beyond having a cock in his arse.

Far beyond.

Arthur doesn’t even want his arse _touched_. If Merlin is bent over sucking Arthur’s cock and his fingers graze the cleft of Arthur’s arse as he tries to keep his balance, Arthur will take Merlin’s hands and place them on his waist instead, a move always accompanied by a sharp intake of breath and tensing muscles.

Or Arthur’s fucking him from behind, sliding into him slow and tender when Merlin is in the mood to be hurt; Merlin can’t reach back to pull Arthur into him because Arthur will just grab his hands and place them on the headboard or the back of the couch, robbing Merlin of the physical contact.

At first, it’s weird, but then Merlin notices that it’s _every time_. And when he tries to ask Arthur about it, Arthur just gets fidgety, laughing him off or changing the subject. But something is _wrong_ and it’s stressing Merlin out.  
\---  
Merlin is heading home from the gym early one afternoon, worked up and ready for a good shag, when he finds his arousal waning at the thought of playing ‘palm patrol’ again in bed. He wants to be able to touch his boyfriend. Does Arthur realize how hard it is to fuck someone when you can barely touch them below the waist?

Merlin’s frustration reaches a peak as he steps into their apartment and transforms rapidly into confusion at the sounds of sex coming from his and Arthur’s bedroom. As he listens further, he realizes the noise is tinny as it filters down the hall; it must be porn Arthur is Arthur is watching. Toeing of his trainers at the door, Merlin strides quietly down the hall, hoping to jump Arthur mid-wank. When he gets to the open bedroom door, what he sees makes him freeze.

Arthur is kneeling in the center of the mattress, one hand fisted around his cock while he rocks back and forth on the fingers of his other hand. The sound is filthy and wet, and Merlin’s eyes flick to the bottle of lube lying forgotten on the pillow before darting back to Arthur. Arthur is turned slightly away from him, his eyes periodically fluttering closed as he attempts to focus on the screen of his laptop, sharp slapping noises echoing from the speakers; his lips are swollen and pink where he must have been biting them. He’s still wearing the faded blue tee he’d put on that morning, the shirt rucked up to reveal his abs and the deep V leading down to his cock.

Merlin’s own cock is hard in his shorts and he palms it roughly, his arousal mounting as he takes in the sight of Arthur thrusting back onto his own fingers. One of the people in the video Arthur is watching cries out sharply and Arthur’s hip stutter as he swears and comes all over his fist before collapsing forward on the pillows. This gives Merlin an unobstructed view of Arthur’s arse, his hole puffy and red and still stuffed full of fingers, Arthur’s silver ring just barely visible at the rim.

Merlin can see Arthur’s back rising and falling as he draws in deep breaths before shifting his hips and continuing to rock onto his fingers. Arthur spread his legs wide and Merlin watches him force a fourth finger into his hole, whining and shuddering before adding his thumb. Merlin watches Arthur’s fist disappear, coming in his own shorts with a groan.

Merlin is going to need an explanation for this.


End file.
